Half-Blood Games
by Doublekitcat
Summary: Our favorite demigods play all sorts of crazy games, including Monopoly, Truth or Dare, Battleship, Chess, Checkers, and a bunch more! Rated T for mild swearing. Pairings include: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Soangelo. All rights go to Rick, King of the trolls.
1. Chapter 1

Half-Blood Games

Leo was crazy. Percy knew that, he just didn't know how crazy. Well, now he knew, and he was starting to believe he didn't want to know.

"Wait, so you want to have a gaming challenge?" Annabeth asked incredulously, from next to him.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! Come on, Annabeth, Please!" as Leo pleaded with Annabeth, Percy went to go find the others.

He spotted Hazel, Frank, and Reyna all standing at the Big House, waiting. "Hey! What are you waiting for?" Percy asked.

"We're going to play games with you guys and we were waiting for Jason,"Reyna explained.

Percy could swear that Jason and Piper materialized out of thin air next to them. They stumbled a bit clutching each other to maintain balance, then saw the 4 demigods raising each of their eyebrows at them, and tried to explain.

"Aphrodite-" Jason gasped, "sent us to Olympus" "To try and- get"-Piper cut him off"- a pair of gods together"

"Let's just say, if you see any purple thorns, DON'T TOUCH THEM!"Jason warned, straightening his glasses.

"Oh, yes, because touching purple thorns was on the very top of my bucket list"Annabeth said, startling them all. She had been standing next to them for a while now.

"I got Annabeth to play!" Leo chanted, doing a victory dance. Percy couldn't believe it. Why would Annabeth play? She must have seen the look on his face, and explained "He told me we could play chess."

Ohhh. That explained it.

"So, are we just going to stand here, or are we going to play?!" Leo shouted into his bull horn, causing Piper to instinctively give him a hard jab with her elbow.

"Fine, we'll play" everyone grumbled and headed into the Big House.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/Hey guys, whats up? I literally am writing this at 11:24 at night, so don't judge if it sucks. Thank you for reading this and please review!**

Leo's POV

Leo thought it was a great idea. Like the hunger games without, ya know, tons of killing, and everyday violence. Wait. If there were demigods involved, it might be even more dangerous than the hunger games. Leo gulped as he flashed back to Annabeth's expression when she had finally agreed to play.

Even though he had meet a bunch of other blondes before, Leo always associated blond with Annabeth now and had steered far away from them. Well, now, he had Calypso, and she was amazing- Wait. What did Leo need again? He absentmindedly put away the mini Festus he had built and started thinking about his 7th grade assignment. The teacher had made them make a six word summary of their life, and Leo had put down: I'm really sorry, But I forgot. The teacher had called it original and creative. It was the first time she had praised anything Leo did. Then again, he had run away the next day.

Truth or Dare! Leo thought triumphantly, grabbing a stack of paper as he remembered why he needed to go to the supply room.

Scribbling down the rules as fast as he could, Leo finished in about 2 minutes, then paused to examine his work.

Rule number 1, he read in his mind, putting on his best professor voice.

No forcing someone to bodily injure someone. If leads to injury, no fault is placed.

Leo nodded, happy with that.

He cleared his throat in his mind and continued reading.

2. If someone refuses to do a Truth, they must take off 1 peice of clothing. (Earrings, Hair clips, and other hair materials not counted)

3. If someone refuses to do a Dare, they must then do the Truth, or play 7 minutes in heaven with a chosen partner.

Leo grinned evilly. He really loved playing this. I mean, what better chance to mess with people's lives?

4. No kissing other players girlfriend/boyfriend if her/his boyfriend/girlfriend does not agree. (To Be honest, Leo just put that in there so if Jason or Frank picked that Dare, Percy wouldn't kill them for touching Annabeth.)

That was the end of the rules. Leo had realized he had written it in greek. Oops. Minor detail, the others could read it.

Uncle Leo is in the house, he thought rubbing his hands together like in a cheesy villain movie. Uncle Leo is in the house.

Percy's POV

As they all entered the Big House, they began to argue about who would go first. Annabeth had rushed last minute to go gran extra T-shirts, and she was wearing like, 5 Percy noticed. Did she really have that many secrets?

Percy knew that it was probably because they were the biggest couple in Camp and everyone would ask about how they were and everything, so he supposed, it was fine.

Annabeth sat down next to him and whispered in his ear" Where's Leo? Isn't he like the director of this thing?"

Apparently, Annabeth had a great sense for this, because Leo chose this point to come bounding into the room.

**(AN/ Sorry for the sudden POV change guys, I just wanted this next part to be Annabeth.)**

Annabeth's POV

Speak of the Devil and he shall come, Annabeth thought. Well, apparently, her brain just couldn't get enough irony today because Annabeth had literally meet the Devil. Face to Face. She gave an involuntary shudder and snuggled up closer to Percy, burrowing herself in his warmth. He looked down as her before wrapping his arm around her and kissing her head.

Gods, I love you, She thought. She really did. She would tell him later, she thought. She looked up in his eyes, and thought, Nope! Never mind, He knows.

She had been so caught up in Percy, that she failed to notice Leo and his ecstatic voice. He had apparently passed around a rule sheet, and it was written in Greek. Thank the Gods.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she read over them. The standard rules, except for the no kissing one, which was very considerate of Leo. Speaking of Leo...He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet in the center of the circle they had made.

Calypso emerged from the corner, and walked over to Leo, touching his arm, and when he looked at her, she caught his lips with hers. All of the energy seemed to drain out of him. Annabeth wondered if that happened to her. She thought about it then decided no.

She smiled, remembering when Leo had come back. Piper had nearly killed him, Percy, Jason, and Frank had all stared at him, and Nico had told him something, Annabeth couldn't remember what exactly, but she knew it involved gears?

As for her, she had noticed Calypso at once. She had instantly thought about the Pit, then thought about losing Percy. Annabeth had been angry for sure, but then she thought about what life the titan's daughter lived and her anger dissipated. It was obvious that Leo loved her and Calypso him.

When Calypso broke away from Leo, Leo sank to the ground with a silly smile on his face. Calypso smiled fondly down at him, then sat down next to him, leaning on his shoulder in content.

Glancing around the room, she noticed all of the couples talking to each other.

Jason was talking to Piper in a soft tone, Hazel was snuggling with Frank. Then, she noticed Reyna.

Piper had told Annabeth about what Aphrodite had said to Reyna, and it had made Annabeth really, really mad. She had ranted about the gods for a few minutes until Piper charmspeaked her to calm down. If she had to name her second least favorite goddess, it most certainly be Ahprodite. She had messed with Annabeth's life so much it made Annabeth want to go beat the pulp out of her. Then she had gone and messed with Reyna's too? Percy must have felt Annabeth tensing and asked, his breath tickling her ear, "Are you okay?"

In response, Annabeth just snuggled closer to him. Percy chuckled, and hugged her closer.

Annabeth returned her thoughts to Reyna. She hoped that she would someday find love too. At first, she had hoped that Nico might like Reyna, but after his confession, she had instantly dispelled that thought. Anyway, Nico and Reyna hung out a lot, and Nico seemed a lot happier. So did Reyna. Although they both hung out a lot with each other, Reyna just seemed to be an older sister to Nico, nothing else. Reyna also didn't seem to view Nico like anything more than an younger brother.

In fact, their friend ship was very strange. Reyna could touch him without him flinching or summoning the undead to kill her. Then again, Will Solace might kill the son of Hades himself if he tried. Annabeth smiled to herself, thinking about that. Nico had also formed an unlikely friendship with the son of Apollo. Like the sun and the moon, she mused.

Annabeth dragged her thoughts back to Reyna. She would find a person for Reyna, be god or mortal.

"Okay, guys!" Leo yelled. "Time to get this started!"

Annabeth sighed and thought: Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Hey guys! I had a few complaints about how I didn't update this story, so I'll be nice and do 2 updates in one week!**

**Kay?**

Reyna's POV

Reyna now hated Truth or Dare. Seriously? At least Leo had stopped all the lovey-dovey couply things that was going on. Reyna wasn't jealous of Annabeth or Piper, but she was jelous. Not of them, of course, but of a Relationship. Since Jason, Reyna had banned that word from her vocabulary. Then, Percy showed up, and boom! there was that word again. Now, she had learned to be wary of that word.

She wanted a Relationship. Reyna supposed she had one with the Son of Hades, but it was merely a platonic relationship, as Reyna really loved him as a brother, nothing more.

She was amused however, about the Son of Apollo Nico kept on hanging out with. Will-something right?

Reyna was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Annabeth walking towards her. Everyone else had formed a circle on the floor, and Annabeth smiled at Reyna, and pulled her down to sit in between Hazel and Annabeth.

"Hey, what do you say we go get a certain son of Hades to join us?" Annabeth whispered in Reyna's ear, tickling her.

"I'd say that you have the same brain as me."Reyna responded.

Honestly, Reyna respected Annabeth, but she had never really gotten to know Annabeth, the person.

Annabeth walked over to Leo and told him something, then walked back over to Reyna and offered her a hand up. Reyna accepted, and got up smiling at Annabeth. Before walking out, Annabeth kissed Percy on the forehead. Reyna smiled at the happy couple. Although her heart still pained a bit whenever she saw a couple, she always felt very happy for them.

"Reyna, I want to talk to you." Annabeth said, stopping in the middle of the courtyard.

"Shoot." "Piper told me about what Aphrodite said" Annabeth began. Instantly, Reyna's guard was up. She didn't want pity. "and I wanted to say that if I had a drachma for each time a god told me something was impossible, I would be rich. And, as you can see, I'm not." Annabeth finished.

Reyna smiled. She wasn't pitying her, she was supporting her. Reyna smiled again, filled with gratitude. "Annabeth, Thank you. "

Reyna and Annabeth continued to talk until they reached the infirmary. Nico was talking to Will, and Reyna and Annabeth shared knowing glances.

"Hey, Nico, all of us are playing Truth or Dare, want to join?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure."Nico said, getting up, and brushing off his pants. He followed Reyna and Annabeth out the door, and Reyna lagged bac, sensing that the son of Hades wanted to talk.

"Hey, Annabeth, I definitely want to catch up, but I have the feeling that I need to talk to Nico, okay?"Reyna asked the blond.

"Sure." Annabeth replied before rubbing Reyna's shoulder and sprinting toward the Poseidon cabin.

"Hey. You okay?" She asked Nico. Reyna honestly loved Nico. She felt like she could just hug all of the pain out of him, and every time his eyes had that broken quality, like now, something in Reyna broke. She knew she and Nico had a lot in common, and she really wanted to help him. He was like her little brother that she never had. Hylla had always looked out for her, and now she knew what that was like. Gods. Reyna could still remember the pain he had unleashed on all of them. She could remember the hopelessness, the despair, and most of all, the pain, that swept over her.

Reyna had wanted to hug herself and cry herself a river. It was so overwhelming. She had no doubt that Nico had so much pain that was unfelt, that one day he would crack. Scratch that. She was sure he had cracked. That day at the clearing, it may have been terrifying and painful, but Reyna knew that it had helped Nico. Just letting out some of the pain, and sharing some of the burden, had helped Nico. After that day, Reyna had vowed to help Nico.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Nico responded still looking at his feet. Reyna frowned. It wasn't unlike Nico to hide his feelings, but Reyna was pretty sure she had figured out what was bothering Nico.

Reyna slung her arm around his shoulders. "Hey, come on. Its not okay. What's wrong?"

Nico's eyes meet hers and her heart broke. "Why do you hang out with me, Reyna?" he asked.

Reyna knew exactly what this was about. Nico doubted himself. She smiled to herself. She could fix this.

"Easy. Why do I hang out with you? Because I love you. Because I care. Nico because you are the most amazing demigod I have ever meet. Nico, you are amazing. Look. Come on." Reyna finished.

"I'm not amazing."Nico said, looking up into her eyes. "Yes. You are. Who shadow traveled a freaking giant statue with 2 other half humans, who was the first demigod to get through Tartarus? Alone, no less. Wake up and smell the roses, Angel! You are amazing and loved. Look, Jason trusted you, I trust you and Percy and Annabeth does too. Hazel too. Everyone does! Wake up!"

Nico cracked a smile. "Wait, you love me?" he asked. Reyna smiled. "Yes. As a sister though. You do know I saw the entire conversation with Cupid." Nico gently shoved her. She adjusted her arm on his shoulder and started walking towards the Poseidon cabin. "Now, how are things with Will?" she asked, smilng.

"What about Will"Nico asked, shielding his face with his bangs.

"Aww. Do you like him though?" Reyna asked. She was happy whenever she saw Nico and Will together, Nico smiling. But, if Will hurt Nico, he better pray to every god to save his ass if he hurt Nico.

Nico's blush was an affirmative, and she stopped and took his shoulders in her hands. "Nico, thats really good! Now just don't impale out best healer when you get mad and we'll be good." Nico chuckled, and looked up at Reyna. He moved and pulled her into a hug. She smiled. Problem fixed.

Reyna pulled out of the hug and threw her arm back over his shoulders.

"Now, lets go before the Poseidon cabin gets obliterated."

**(AN/ Sorry for interruption, but I want to clear things up. Reyna and Nico's friendship is brother and sister, okay?)**

Piper's POV

When Reyna and Nico entered the cabin, Annabeth signaled for Reyna to sit next to her and Annabeth and Hazel motioned for Nico.

"So, who's gonna go first?" Percy asked. "I will." Reyna said, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Piper, Truth or Dare?" She asked. The smile on Reyna's face made Piper worried. Who knew what Reyna was capable of...

"Dare" she said, deciding to choose the lesser evil of two.

Reyna's grin made her gulp however. Piper really liked Reyna. Reyna was like the sister Piper had never had. Annabeth too. They were all so similar.

"Piper, I dare you to kiss the hottest boy in the room for at least 30 seconds." Reyna said with a smile. Piper breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait. I said hottest, not your boyfriend. And I mean, temperature wise, not looks." Reyna finished, now smiling a smile that could beat the cheshire cat.

Piper groaned then shot a glare at Reyna, who smiled sweetly back at her.

Piper went to Percy first then Jason. Gabbing their wrist's was easy enough. Piper groaned internally when she realized that Percy was warmer to the touch. She turned to Annabeth who sat there smirking at her.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry, but Percy's warmer, so can I ya know?" Piper asked Annabeth.

"Sure!" Annabeth said, casually. "But, Piper, if you dare to do anything again, I will gut you like a fish and kick your remains down Tartarus. Are we clear?"

Piper could feel her eyes widen and she nodded yes. She started to lean forwards when Will walked into the room.

"Hey guys! Nico you for-" Will stopped as he took in the scene. His eyes grew large and Piper realized how bad this looked.

She quickly leaned backwards, and headed over to Will. "Truth or Dare. We're playing Truth or Dare. Want to join?" She asked, praying Will said yes.

"Sure!" Will responded, sitting down and throwing Nico's jacket to Nico. "So, what dare did you get to kiss Percy?" Will asked.

"I had to kiss the warmest boy in the room for at least 30 seconds" Piper explained, sitting down next to Jason and Will.

"And now, that's you!" Piper quickly leaned forwards and pushed her lips against Will's. Ugh. Jason might kill him.

30 seconds had never seemed slower to Piper. Will had just sat there not moving, which was better than pulling away, Piper supposed. Strange though. Will's lips were soft enough, but there seemed to be no spark, as if Will didn't like kissing. Sure, she supposed, kissing someone because of a dare abruptly wasn't the best way, but, no matter usually, the guy moved a bit. Will was just sitting there like a statue. Strange.

The timer finally rung and Piper pulled away, looking at Jason. He looked fine.

"Wait. So, how did you know that I hottest without feeling my hand or something?"Will asked, looking confused.

"Easy! Apollo kids are unnaturally warm, like the sun."Piper explained. Piper breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh." Will said, "Wait, then why were you so happy when you didn't have to kiss Percy?"

"Oh, because Annabeth told me some very, very, very scary things. By the way, how come you didn't seem to do anything? I mean, I know that kissing someone like that isn't everyone's dream, but usually people move a bit, at least."Piper asked.

Will smiled. Piper was confused.

"That's easy. I didn't move because although you are lovely, I don't really shine that way."Will explained.

Everyone was staring at Will and Piper until now because Nico had just made a noise close to choking. Instantly, Will seemed at Nico's side, patting his back.

The son of Hades swatted the hand away, and asked, "You're gay?"

Will narrowed his eyes. "Yes.." He responded. Piper sighed. Those two...

Better intervene before this gets out of hand. "Nico's just confused and all." She said.

"Oh. Okay." Will said, plopping down next to Nico. Piper glanced to the italian teen who was looking down, but Piper could see the faint pink on his cheeks. Wait, was Nico, gay? Piper narrowed her eyes. She would would find out later.

**(AN/ Guys, I want say that if you leave a review as a guest, please put a name! **


End file.
